Caliente en el hielo
by Ariaddney
Summary: Aun no recuerdo como paso, pero no podia permitir que nadie se le acercara.
1. Deslizandonos

**Deslizándonos...**

Se a la perfección como controlar el fuego, desde que hace unos años atrás incendie el escritorio de mi profesora, porque no me dio permiso para ir al baño, aun me causa risa el solo recordarlo, desde ese momento mis padres me cambiaron de escuela y me pusieron en una especial. En una que me enseña cómo controlar mi poder. Y como trabajarlo hasta hacer con él lo que desee.

Como olvidar aquel día que Tomas mi vecino no quiso jugar conmigo y lo incendie de tanta rabia que sentía, desde ese día me aleje de todos por temor a hacerles daño y por no poderme mostrar tal cual era, por mi poder, ese poder que a veces no me dejaba vivir mi vida ni acercarme a nadie.

Ya es hora de que me vaya al instituto, miro el reloj:

Ahí no estoy bien retrasada…

Salgo corriendo hacia mi auto, lo enciendo e inmediatamente lo pongo en marcha, salgo a la carretera y me desespero por el tráfico que encuentro.

Por lo visto tardare más de lo que esperaba.

Prendí la radio y para mi buena suerte acababan de poner Bring me to life de mi grupo favorito, y pensar que iba tarde sin embargo perdí la noción del tiempo y llegue al instituto, me parqueo bien y veo que pasa Marcus.

-Hola Heidi, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú Marcus?

- Aquí corriendo para no llegar más tarde de lo previsto.

- Pues llegas tarde porque el nuevo profesor se ha marchado.

- ¿qué? ¿Pero y que ha pasado?

- La verdad no sé, pero lo que si se es que dejo el primer capítulo de historia, así que ya sabes.

Y se marcha, me quedo deleitada con él, con su cuerpo, por como camina, es tan hermoso, cuantas noches he soñado con él entre esos brazos tan fuertes, en sus caricias y en cómo me pierdo en su cama, waooo aún me cuesta respirar cuando recuerdo esos sueños tan mojados y tan emocionantes, como me gustaría hacerlos realidad y abrazarme a ese cuerpo tan viril.

Ya Heidy quítate todo eso de tu mente, pero es tan lindo, sin embargo esta con otra chica que obvio no me llega ni a los talones.- Me doy la vuelta y busco algo que hacer rápido, elijo sentarme a leer mi novela en la que he estado obsesionada desde hace tiempo.

Me levanto salgo caminando a la cafetería, me pongo mis auriculares, y comienzo a escuchar una canción que comienzo a cantar, como me encanta esta canción.

Veo a algunos muchachos jugar futbol de lejos, está bien verlos jugar, me emocionan esos partidos que hacemos en el instituto. No sé pero siento que me están observando, miro a mi alrededor pero no veo a nadie mirándome, que extraña sensación, me siento algo incomoda, pero sigo caminando para comprar mi café.

Sigo caminando saludo a algunas personas en el camino pero no puedo evitar sentir esta incomodidad, al fin llegue a la cafetería, pido mi café y mientras espero voy cambiando de canción buscando algo que me despiste un poco, cuando me entregan mi café, emprendo de nuevo mi camino y opto por sentarme en el campus debajo de un árbol, subo el volumen y me pongo a cantar.

De repente siento que alguien me agarra y solo alcanzo a ver cuándo con sus manos hace un túnel, Todo fue tan rápido, que quede muy mareada.

Salí rápido de impartir la clase porque había un problema con unos alumnos y como yo soy inmune a sus poderes, me avisaron y Salí corriendo a separar, ya todo había terminado y me quede en el campus hablando con algunos profesores, viendo y conociendo todo lo que desde ahora me iba a rodear.

Todo es tan verde tan natural, miro los árboles y me siento el mejor al poder volver a empezar con mi vida, miro hacia los estudiantes que están jugando al futbol y pensar que antes me podía pasar todo un día jugándolo, sin embargo veo algo que me sorprende, allá viene caminando una chica, hermosa, con una mirada de fascinación hacia el deporte practicado por los muchachos, pero de repente noto que cambian sus facciones de la cara, y empieza a recorrer con la mirada todo lo que le rodea, como buscando algo, pero sigue caminando mirando para todos lados, cuando llega a la cafetería pide algo y se pone a buscar algo en su celular.

Es tan hermosa, sale hacia el campus con su café en la mano, va tan ajena a lo que sucede a su alrededor, de pronto veo que el balón va hacia ella, salgo corriendo me abalanzo sobre ella y con mi otra mano hago un camino de hielo para que nos deslicemos.

Cuando todo acaba escucho unos aplausos me incorporo y luego ayudo a levantar a la sorprendida y en shock chica, que me mira de una manera tan extraña.

¿Estás bien?- Parece que no me está escuchando y le toco el brazo, siento una descarga, pero la ignoro, la miro y le preguntas- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ehhhh si.- toda embobada. Veo que se acerca una chica a tomarla de la mano, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darme la vuelta y seguir adelante, algunos estudiantes me preguntan ¿que como hice eso? ¿que si sabía lo que iba a suceder? Los ignore y seguí mi camino para alejarme de tantas personas.

Prefiero mirar desde lejos, aun la veo en shock, y veo como la chica que hace un momento se acercaba, la llevaba del brazo, hablando como un perico, y ella… ella en otro mundo.

Estoy aun sorprendida por lo que sucedió, que no escuche cuando me pregunto que si estaba bien, como una estúpida le respondí:

Ehhhh si.- y se aleja, se pierde en la multitud, ¿Quién es él? Que mirada más profunda, pero se va y no se quién es, Emily está a mi lado, llevándome del brazo parloteando y yo sin prestarle atención, bancando a ese desconocido. Cuando Emily comienza a moverme por el brazo.

¿me estas escuchando? ¿Sabías que es el nuevo profesor de Historia?

¿Qué? ¿Él es el nuevo profesor de historia? ¿Cómo se llama?

Ok, no me prestas atención, pero está bien, se llama Javier Ford, es soltero y es los más codiciado, aparte de otros chicos, pero como sabrás amiga, él es inalcanzable, es nuestro profesor, aunque si el me dejara yo le diera anatomía, tiene un trasero.

Hay Emily no es para tanto, además es un profesor y solo eso. – qué hombre más maravilloso, tiene una mirada tan profunda, como si desnudara el alma, sentí algo que tenía tiempo que no sentía, ese calor, me volví a sonrojar, tenía años que no lo hacía, aunque no entiendo porque se fue inmediatamente.

Me despedí de Emily que estaba muy efusiva por el profesor de historia, Emily es muy buena amiga, nos conocimos en el instituto, en una de las clases, pero siempre habla demasiado, no cree en los hombres ella entiende que a los hombres hay que usarlos y desecharlos, yo en cambio pienso que hay que disfrutar todo lo que el tiempo permita y si llega el final, pues solo llego.

Voy camino a mi carro, siento otra vez que me están observando, pero lo ignoro y me subo, me pongo en marcha y aunque prendo la radio, no sé si quiera que están tocando, como es posible que el me salvara de un balón, se esmeró tanto en ello, solo su papa le había salvado aquella vez de la casa del árbol, cuando apareció un gato en el árbol y ella con el miedo que les tenia salió corriendo de la casa y se resbalo, y quedo agarrada por la franela q en ese entonces llevaba.

¿Quién será el? ¿Por qué sentí esa fascinación por él? Y sobre todo, sentí algo que no había sentido jamás con ninguno de los chicos que he estado, me causa curiosidad por cómo se alejó.

Llego a casa y veo que mi madre está terminando de hacer la cena, era jueves y tocaba pasta, ella hace una boloñesa muy buena, es muy tierna, y ha dejado todo para criarme ya que mi padre casi siempre está de viaje. Me le acercó y le doy un beso.

Como te fue?

Bien mama

Que fue lo que paso con el Profesor Javier?

Quien te lo ha dicho?

En la escuela llamaron para informarme, por si acaso, pero estas bien.

Si mama lo estoy, te dejo voy a hacer mi tarea de historia…

Mi mama yo la amo pero es muy controladora y sobreprotectora, soy tan diferente a ella porque soy independiente, pero aun no puedo olvidar esa mirada, esos ojos color café, me hipnotizan… no se en que momento fue pero me quede dormida…


	2. Conociendo el Odio

Ya han pasado dos días después de habernos deslizado en el hielo, pero no dejo de pensar en ella, en su mirada, en esos carnosos labios.

Tocan la puerta. Solo espero que estos estudiantes sean puntuales, la primera en entrar es ella, nos quedamos frente a frente mirándonos, si nada que decir con palabras, como si con la mirada pudiéramos comunicarnos todo lo que sentimos, levanta su mano y con ella escribe GRACIAS en el aire con fuego, es el mejor gracias q me han dado en mi vida, cuando me inmuto a decirle algo, comienzan a entrar los estudiantes.

Veo como uno de los chicos la toma del brazo y se la lleva a su mesa y ella le responde con una sonrisa, todos se acomodan en sus asiento y comienzo a impartir la clase, no puedo evitar esa mirada que me intriga, como una mujer tan hermosa aunque parece dura con gestos demuestra ser una persona tan cálida.

No me di cuenta de que había interrumpido la clase con mis pensamientos, gracias a Atenea que no dije mis pensamiento en voz alta, me quede en el limbo. Solo me percate de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando escuche las risas de mis estudiantes.

¿Ahhh les causa risa?- Veo que el chico que se llevó a Heidy del brazo, la está abrazando y diciéndole algo al oído, mientras ella está riendo y respondiendo a lo que le había dicho, eso me puso a furioso, le di un puño a la mesa y dije:

Ya que les causa risa tienen para hacer un ensayo para mañana de los dos próximos capítulos y se acabó la clase, señorita Klum haga el favor de quedarse.

Todos salen como en estampida y maldiciendo por lo que les acabo de imponer, borro lo que escribí en la pizarra y cuando me volteo veo a Heidy sentada en el mismo sitio en el que estaba es extraño dije que se quedara la señorita Klum y sin embargo ella está aquí, a menos que ella sea….. No puede ser.

Flash back

Estaba sentado revisando la próxima clase que impartiría, cuando suena su celular.

¿Me habla el señor Ford?

Si él le habla ¿Quién me habla?

Es para decirle que su hijo se está quemando, ahora lo están llevando al hospital.

¿Qué?

En ese mismo momento cuelgan la llamada y pasmado se queda con el celular en la oreja, aun sin saber qué hacer, cuando volvió en sí, lo primero que hizo fue coger sus llaves y salir corriendo a su carro, llegando de una vez al único hospital que había en el centro de la ciudad, sale corriendo del aparcamiento directo a emergencias, y allí vio a su esposa llorando inconsolable, dando gritos de dolor por nuestro hijo.

Desde que me ve se abalanza sobre mí, y yo sin saber que hacer o decir, inmediatamente me vienen preguntas:

¿Qué le paso a Sanders? ¿Qué sucedió?

No sé, no se (gritando) lo único que sé es que cuando Salí él estaba ardiendo en fuego y por primera vez vi a la niña que vive al lado, es lo único que sé, hay mi hijo, mi Dios que se salve, por favor.

El solo la abrazo después de una hora luego de tantas espera por fin sale un doctor.

¿La familia Ford?

Si somos sus padres, ¿cuál es la situación de nuestro hijo?

Necesito que se sienten- toman asiento temblorosamente ya que cuando un doctor manda ese mensaje es porque la situación de nuestro hijo es delicada.- Lamento lo que les diré pero Tomas no sobrevivió ya que al parecer llevaba un rato quemándose por completo, el dolor fue tan fuerte y al ser quemado de pies a cabeza su cuerpo no lo resistió y le provoco un paro cardiaco.

Mi esposa dio un grito tan fuerte del dolor que sintió, y yo….. solo me levante y le di un puño a la pared, de la rabia y el dolor que sentía, es terrible el dolor que se siente al perder un hijo, es como perder una parte de ti, he perdido a mi futuro abogado, o doctor, Dios ¿Cómo un ser humano puede sentir tanto dolor y no morir de ello?

Todo fue muy doloroso para nosotros, enterramos a Tomas, Lilian no volvió a ser la misma deambulaba por la casa, llego al borde de la locura, mientras yo buscaba toda la información necesaria para saber qué había sucedido con esa niña, cuando por fin descubrí lo que sucedía, entonces entendí y mi odio creció, jure que los encontraría y los haría pagar por habernos quitado a Tomas a mí y a Lilian. Un año después de que había muerto nuestro hijo, Lilian se quitó la vida, tan bien la perdí a ella.

En sus tumbas jure venganza por quitarnos nuestra felicidad, perdí a mi hijo, a mi mujer, a mi familia…. La familia Klum pagara por todo esto, hare todo lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

Fin flah back.

¿Entonces es usted la señorita Klum?

Así es, ¿Pasa algo con mi trabajo?

Eh no, no nada, es solo que quería saber o mejor dicho conocer quien escribió tan magnífico trabajo.- mientras decía eso se iba acercando sigilosamente hacia su silla. Ella se veía tan tensa como si estuviese en frente de un lobo y no supiera que hacer, se puso en pie, pero lo hizo tan rápido que se tropezó con la pata de la silla y callo sobre mí, yo perdí el control y caímos al suelo, estábamos tan cerca, sentía su respiración, nuestras miradas se encontraron y solo quedo el silencio entre nosotros, sentí un deseo hacia ella, pero no esto no podía ser tenía que vengarme de ella y su familia, por su culpa perdí a mi familia, la tomo de los hombros con tanta fuerza y la empujo a un lado. Y me levanto

¿Estas son sus maniobras para engatusar a un profesor?-

Vi como cambio su rostro, se desprendió de mis manos un frio que inmediatamente contagio el aula entera, ambos respirábamos y se veía nuestro aliento salir de nuestras bocas, ella miro a todos lados sorprendida pero eso no me haría temblar, sabia de las mujeres eran así, usaban el drama para conseguir lo que querían de cualquier persona, vi cómo se levantaba del suelo, y miraba a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, abrazándose a si misma por el frio que recorría el aula, y en un momento de ella comenzó a irradiar un calor, un calor que poco a poco se convertía en fuego, abrió sus ojos y me sorprendió lo que vi en ellos, vi miedo y sorpresa, cogió sus cosas y se marchó del aula.

Quedándome solo en el aula, miro a su alrededor, que estúpido fui, quiero ganarme su confianza para luego aplastarla como la insignificante rata que es.

¿Qué idiotez acabo de cometer?

Y Salió corriendo a ver si la alcanzaba, solo que ella es más rápida y se escabullo muy rápido, dando paso a que el profesor Ford se lo pensara bien y armara un plan para poder acercarse a ella, no importaría lo que tuviese que hacer, solo se acercaría para hacerla sufrir.

¿Quién se cree ese profesor para decirme esas cosas? No sé qué estaba sucediendo pero lo iba a averiguar, tenía una mirada muy cálida y de repente vi en su mirada, odio, como si se hubiera transformado en otro y sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta amargura, no sé qué pensar apenas nos conocemos y mira lo que me dice, es como si me odiara por algo, pero no sé, que rayos hago pensando en él.

Heidy, Heidy, espérame hey espérame que caminas como si hubieras visto a un bombero con un gran tanque de agua, amiga.

Ehh no, ¿no que pasa?- si supieras que estaba en lo cálido y todo se volvió un tempano de hielo, y que paso algo que nunca había sucedido, el fuego la envolvió de tal manera que irradio calor para protegerla de atemorizante frio que había en el aula. Todo fue tan raro, sintió con ese frio el odio y la venganza que recorría el aula entera, eso la atemorizo tanto. Que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo para escapar de sus fuerzas.

Otra vez te has quedado en el limbo, ¿Qué es lo que hacer el Profesor Ford para que te pongas de esa manera?

Ummmm no sé, es todo tan extraño ….- y ella le conto todo lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.- Pero cuando me tropecé y caí sobre él, sentí algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, sentí un calor, un deseo confuso, y cuando nos miramos a los ojos pude ver el debate que tenía entre lo bueno y lo malo; y gano lo malo, se levantó de tan bruscamente, me apretó los brazos con una furia y cuando me dijo aquello, de sus manos salió un frio, que invadió el aula completa, toco cada cosa en especial a mí, me calo hasta los huesos, solo atine a abrazarme y no sé pero me inmuto a cerrar los ojos, sentí una fuerza dentro de mí, que me abrazo, es como si el fuego quisiera protegerme de él y no entiendo porque, porque si bien me causa temor, no sé el porqué de ello.

Waoo amiga, es como si tu poder quisiera resguardarte de su maldad, es lo único que me llega a la cabeza, es algo muy extraño, para mi es que aún no sabe controlar su energía, aunque no lo creo, porque tú misma viste como te rescato el otro día de ese balón.

Si es cierto, pero de que si pasa algo, pasa, y te lo tengo que decir, el me causa un efecto, es como si me neutralizara y mi poder sea que actué. Mi poder se siente amenazado ante él y saca fuerzas para escudarme de él.

Si ya he entendido lo que quieres decirme, ehhh amiga ya me voy, Alex me está llamando, cuídate y por favor avísame por lo que pueda suceder, bye.


	3. Sucesos

Al otro dia en el instituto, se suspendieron las clases porque era el dia de la copa de football del instituto jugaban contra el instituto Florens, todo estaba muy bien centrado ya que todos los estudiantes, profesores y amigos estaban en el campo de futbol disfrutando de un gran juego.

Cuando Heidy llega ve de lejos al profesor Ford, este le saluda, pero ella al verlo se da la vuelta y se va a a buscar a su amiga Emily.

Increíble, el me trata horrible y ahora me saluda desde lejos con amabilidad, que será lo que le pasa a este.

Emily se encontraba en uno de los baños con un chico, y cuando ella pasaba por delante de la puerta, salio Emily de la mano con Alex,.

Hola mírame aquí.

Hay tonta te estaba buscando…

Eh hola alex no sabia que estabas por aquí, y en el baño con Emily…- Emily si que esta loca en un baño del instituto, esto si que es alocado.

No me di cuenta que venia Marcus, solo sentí su abrazo.

¿Cómo estas preciosa?

Marcus hola, bien.

Vine a buscarte, ya que has tardado mucho. Hola Emily, Que tal Alex.

Aquí Bien vamos a ver el juego.

Que bien, saben que no pueden estar por aquí, cuando todos están en el campo de Futbol.- Todo se espantaron, Heidy fue la que mas se sorprendio y sio un salto al escuchar esa voz que hacia estremecerse. Marcus fue el que hablo.

Si profesor ya nos vamos, ven cariño.- y salieron todos caminando.

Javier se quedo mirando todo eso, reviso y luego salio al campos de futbol, para seguir viendo su juego, cuando iba caminando vio que Heidy y Marcus seguían hacia los bancos que estaban muy alejados, sintió un deseo de detenerlos, pero quien era el para hacerlo, siguió hacia el partido, pero no pudo concentrarse, pensando en que estarán haciendo, y cuando ya estaba decidido a ir a ver que sucedia allí entre ellos, entre Heidy y Marcus, estos venían hacia el juego, muy sonrientes, eso le causo una rabia tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de que congelo el refresco que tenia en la mano, lo apretó tan fuerte que se rompió y cayo al suelo, inmediatamente se acordó de que n estaba solo, que estaba entre algunas alumnas y profesores.

Disculpen es la emoción del partido.-

No importa Profesor Javier, todos nos ponemos asi, jajajaja.

Ignoro lo que estaban diciendo y vio como Marcus depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Heidy, este fue a buscar refrescos para ellos y Heidy se quedo mirando el partido, se movio sigilosamente y cuando llego hacia ella.

Ya era hora de que te dejara respirar.

Debería preocuparle?- lo mira de perfil.

No, la verdad es que no, es que no se como una mujer tan bonita puede estar con un perdedor.

Primero ese no es su problema y segundo se le olvida que me acuso de estar tirándome hacia los profesores.

Si, si lo se, y quiero que me disculpes por que no debi decirte eso, fue muy irespetuoso de mi parte.

Heidy se quedo mirándolo pensando en si era verdad que debería creerle, porque se había comportado muy mal la ultima vez, en ese momento llego Marcus con los refrescos.

Hay debi traer otro refresco, si quiere le doy el mio.

No Marcus gracias , ya me iba, adiós y hasta luego.

Adiós

Marcus espero a que se fuera.

Queria algo?

Oh si decirme que mi ensayo estuvo muy bien.- espero este no me salga con mas preguntas.

Y el partido en que esta?

Estamos ganando nosotros.- Suena el celular de Marcus y se aleja para poder hablar por el bullicio que había, en ese momento hay un corto circuito y se quedan todos a oscuras, como sabia como moverse se fue caminando y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la venia siguiendo, hasta que escucho una piedra crujir, miro hacia atrás y no vio a nadie, agiliso el paso pero se tropezó y casi cae, ya que alguien la agarro por la cintura.

Por lo visto usted se pone muy nerviosa cuando hay corto circuitos- la levanta y la acerca hacia el, con una fuerza, como si fuera de su propiedad- ¿No se hizo daño? Aunque ahora no creo que podamos saberlo porque no tenemos luz.- le pasa la mano por su mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que Heidy estaba temblando en sus brazos.

Heidy se sentía entumecida, al estar tan cerca de el, con tanta fuerza, que sintió un calor en todo su cuerpo, que comenzó a temblar, sintió esa necesidad de quedarse asi abrazada a el, se embriago con su perfume, y enloquecio de deseo al sentir su mano acariciando su mejilla, sentía un calor intenso entre las piernas, que si no fuera porque su poder estaba a la expectativa de un ataque se hubiera derretida en esos brazos tan posesivos y seguros. Sintió su aliento cada vez mas cerca su aliento, en sus ojos se perdia, su corazón latia con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía que estaba hirviendo en deseo, solo pensaba en las caricias que esa mano le podría proporcionar, y ansiaba sentir sus labios, pero el seguía igual, como si estuviese jugando con su comida favorita, disfrutando con lo que provocaba con su cercanía.

Eres tan bella.- le dijo al oído y con eso provoco un estremeciemiento en todo su cuerpo, una excitación con solo esas palabras. Tanto estaba que casi no se dio cuenta de que el corto circuito estaba arreglado, y que en la distancia, se escuchaba su nombre. MARCUS la estaba buscando insistentemente, Javier la solto precipitadamente y casi cae al suelo, la ayuda a levantarse, se queda mirándola y sin decir nada se va, al momento llega Marcus, ¿ como es posible que me haya excitado tanto con unas palabras y con esa caricia? Debería haber una explicación para todo esto.

Donde estabas metida?

Me dieron deseos de caminar. – el le mira rostro.

¿Qué te ha pasado? Te veo sudada y estas muy caliente, ¿estaba jugando con el fuego?

Si mas o menos. Acerca de lo que estamos hablando, ¿ Crees que Jenet se haya provocado el Aborto?

Si lo escuche cuando se lo decía a tracy.

Entonces la idea es aparentar un noviazgo, para que se aleje de ti.

Si, mientras busco la manera de hacerla pagar por lo que hizo, ella lo que quería era mi dinero, porque ella sabe quien es mi padre.

Es una lastima que no te quieran por ti, si no mas bien por tu dinero.

Vámonos de aquí, ya me canse.

Si, pero déjame despedirme de Emily, aunque no creo que le importe mucho, vengo en un momento.

Heidy se fue y cuando llego a los bancos a lo lejos vio al profesor Javier, este la estab observando como esperando por ella, no hizo caso de su mirada y fue en busca de Emily, encontró a su amiga y se despidió de ella, se fue hasta donde la estaba esperando Marcus. Se abrazaron y se fueron hacia el vehiculó.

Ya había pasado una hora de haber llegado a su casa y se sentía fuera de sitio, incomoda y a la vez necesitada, se levanto del sofá y decidio dar un pequeño paseo hacer algo diferente.

Salio de la casa en busca de su vehiculo, pero decidio mejor caminar los alrededores, al fin y al cabo no tenia a quien visitar pero lo que si sabia es que en su casa no podía estar, siguió caminando pensando en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en su vida, las cosas que suceden con el profesor, lo de marcus y su casa.

Siempre pensó ser una persona que se controlara y que no tenia miedo a nada pero Javier Ford la ponía de tantas maneras, recordó el calor que este le hacia sentir, con solo rozarla, la hipnotizaba de tantas formas, aunque le causaba un miedo atroz también creaba en ella mucha curiosidad, era como si te dijeran no te comas esa paleta que te puede hacer daño, ahí voy yo queriéndome comer esa paleta.


End file.
